To protect someone
by Letsea
Summary: Beatrix grew up wishing to be the strongest warrior all around world, so that she could protect her princess.


Hi there! I'm Letsea! This is a Final Fantasy IX fanfic and it is focused on Beatrix and Garnet's relationship. It is NOT yuri, only a princess-servant story. This is the first time I wrote a drabble in English, so I'm sure you will find some mistakes, but I did my best and I hope it could be understood. Of course, any advice, any complain or anything is welcome. Hope you like it!

* * *

Beatrix's family had served Alexandria's king for more than hundred years and since she was a child, around five years old, she decided to follow her family's steps and protect the queen and the princess so that Alexandria's people could live in peace without worries. Thus, she started her tough training, wishing to be as strong as her mother who was one of the best warriors in Alexandria.

Several years later, her mother took her to Alexandria's Castle where the Queen was waiting for them. Both Beatrix and her mother kneeled in front of her respectfully. When Beatrix raised, she saw a little girl hidden nervous behind the Queen. The girl was around six, ten years younger than Beatrix. She was supposed to be the next queen, a person who will lead Alexandria's people and guide them, but she looked like more a lost child than a princess.

–Beatrix –her mother said–. This is the girl you are going to give your life for. She's princess Garnet Til Alexandros. Draw near her, honey.

–Garnet darling, please, greet your protector –the Queen said in a soft voice.

The little princess looked to her mother, as if she was asking her if she really had to do it, she was really embarrassed and nervous. The Queen nodded slightly and Garnet took a step forward. As the child came nearer, Beatrix kneeled again, her eyes fixed in the floor.

–Are you the person who is going to protect me? –The princess asked.

–Yes, I am. I swear to protect your life with mine, princess.

–And will you help me everytime I need you?

–It would be my honor to be able to help you, my princess.

–And will you be by my side forever?

–Until your final days, princess.

–Then, we're gonna be the best friends!

Beatrix raised her head disconcerted, Garnet was holding out her little hand with a grin in her mouth. Beatrix stretched her hand still confused. And she felt it, a mighty power inside her. So powerful that it could bring the world to its destruction or destroyed all the elvish in it. Somehow, Beatrix felt that that little girl who was smiling at her would became the most perfect queen Alexandria had ever had. She was more sure than ever that she would die for princess Garnet's sake.

The years past, Beatrix had become the strongest warrior around the Mist Continent, and she always stayed loyal to the kingdom, protecting the queen and the princess along with Adalbert Steiner, from the Knights of Pluto. On the other hand, Garnet was already a young lady and a real princess. On her 16th birthday, Garnet disappeared. People of Alexandria went into panic. Where was the princess? Was she alright? Queen Brahne made an announcement, she was kidnapped.

She got angry, but the feeling of being guilty grew up inside her. After all, her mission was to protect the princess and she failed. However, Beatrix was not that kind of girl who allows guiltiness to destroyed her. Therefore, she started to move in order to find her. She travelled, she fought, she killed people in order to find the young lady she offered her life to. She believed she would find her princess if she obeyed the Queen's order, although her actions were not moral.

When she found out the real plans the Queen had for Garnet, she could not believe it. The Queen wanted to kill her daughter! Everything she had done was in vain. Anger and guiltiness grew bigger and bigger, but there was nothing she could do, dead people would not be alive again. However, there was something she could do for her princess. Thus, she healed it and protect her from Ton and Son, leaving the princess with that strange boy. After Queen Brahne's death, the princess came back and Beatrix request her for a talk.

-My princess -Beatrix began. She was kneeled in front of princess Garnet.- I have to apologize for all the damage I caused. I have no excuse. I accept whatever punishment you may impose on me.

-My dear and brave warrior... Beatrix, you have fought all these years in order to protect Alexandria and my mother and me. There is no punishment for you, as you were deceived. -She smiled, a tender smile- Now, my fierceful soldier, stand up, and help me with kingdom's tasks.

As she did ten years ago, she offered Beatrix her hand. The warrior was as surprised as the first time and she was relieved.

-It would be my honor, princess.


End file.
